


Principal's office

by thecumberbatchsstupidpenwing



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:10:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecumberbatchsstupidpenwing/pseuds/thecumberbatchsstupidpenwing
Summary: Sherlock and John are called by the principal of Rosie's school to talk about some things.





	Principal's office

And there they were, at the principal office, in Rosie's school, why? They don't even know why.   
  
"Mr Watson"- Said the man -" and..."- -"Holmes"- Replied Sherlock, -"oh"-answered the old man,-"Well, I have called you here for a little incident that happened with Rosie"- "Quite obvious"- murmured Sherlock; the principal just send him a serious look, then he continued talking.   
  
Well, actually, is not only one incident"-said the principal-" sorry, but you mean?"- asked John-" Hum, She...is... a very special girl"-declared the fellow-"Why do you say that?"- asked again, Watson-" Is better if I start"-the principal opened a cabinet, he picked out a file, with Rosie's name on it-"before we start I must congratulate you, Rosie is a truly brilliant little girl, so, We will start with the last incidents in these past 2 months, from the oldest to the most recent, ok?"- John stood in silence, but he was visibly worried, and Sherlock was concerned too, the gentleman keep talking-" She called 'idiot' to her teacher, got into a fight and punched a boy's eye...the boy was older than her, she brought a...shoe with what looked like a human foot inside of it"- John looked at Sherlock unconsciously when the principal said that-" and the last week she set fire to the school science laboratory"-"I don't see something very grave..."-Sherlock murmured-" Shut up Sherlock"- answered John, "ok, Mr Holmes, what is your job about?"-asked the man, while he was putting away the file-" you really don't know?"-asked Sherlock-"No, I don't"- responded the man, Sherlock, annoyed, answered-" Detective, consulting detective"-  
  
"Fine"- said the man-" and you? Mr Watson?"- asked again the fellow, -"Doctor"- replied John, -"look, we are very proud to have a girl with two fathers"- commented the man, "sorry but We are NOT a couple"- answered John, a bit pissed off -" Oh really?"- realised the man-" I thought you were husbands, you both make such a beautiful couple...anyway, I think Rosie need a break for a week"- added the gentlemen "A week?!"- asked Sherlock -" Yes Sir, a week, this may look like a 'suspension' but is not"- pointed the man-" NO, IT IS."- claimed Sherlock-"  
  
Look, sir, I think the little angel needs a break, I can understand she doesn't have a mother"-said the guy-" YES, SHE DOESN'T HAVE A MOTHER BUT SHE HAS ME!"- reclaimed Sherlock; the principal, John and the principal's secretary looked at him a bit surprised -"Sherlock, would you SHUT UP?!"-screamed John- "Oh, so you are a couple then, which is fine by the way"- the principal smiled a bit-" NO, WE ARE NOT!"- screamed John, he was very pissed off -"Yes we are"- whispered Sherlock -" Yes you are"- Said the principal" oh, dear, yes you are"- said the secretary-" YES YOU ARE"- Said Rosie who appeared from nothing with an eyeball in her hand-"AND I FREAKING NEED VACATIONS!"- added the girl.  
  



End file.
